


The Deal

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Kyo have an ongoing deal. Whenever Kaoru wakes Kyo up because he's too drunk to be quiet, he owes Kyo something to put him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: rapturouspurple, kawaiikyo, gothic_hime

He was drunk... utterly and entirely drunk. The world tipped just the slightest amount to the left and Kaoru followed suit, his shoulder ramming into the metal side of the bus. He grunted, blinking and then shaking his head, trying again. One foot in front of the other; watch out for the left shoestring because it was untied. Despite the warning in his mind, he stepped on it with the right shoe and when he lifted his left foot, he went crashing to the side, right back against the bus again, thankfully.

Pushing himself back upright, he removed the shoestring from under his right shoe and then continued on to the door of the bus; five more steps that felt like eternity. Reaching for the handle, he punched in the code and tried to pull the door open. No... no such luck. He growled, trying again and then pulling hard. A moment later, he hit the side of the bus. "Lemme in!" His voice was loud in the silence of the back parking lot of the venue, echoing off the walls.

The bus door cracked open, revealing a shock of blonde hair and Kyo's sleepy face just beneath. He groaned and pushed the door open further. "Get your ass in here, you drunk."

Kaoru took the door in hand just before Kyo let go of it and made his way up the stairs. He followed, his steps unsure, though exceedingly careful. Once the door banged shut behind him, he weaved his way toward the couch, pretty much collapsing on it in a puddle. A moment later, Kyo appeared in his field of vision, holding a bottle of water out to him. He stretched out a tattooed hand to take it from him, sitting up enough to start taking sips from the bottle.

After about half of it was gone, he felt the couch shift as the vocalist settled down beside him. "What bet did you lose this time?"

Kaoru scrunched up his nose, shaking his head a little. "No bet." At least not this time. Though for a moment, he thought of the last time and had to laugh. He polished off the bottle of water, not even really thinking that he was drinking water. At this point nothing tasted like anything anymore.

Dutifully, Kyo took the bottle and replaced it with another one, tossing the plastic container into the waste bin beside his seat. "So why are you so damn drunk?"

He shrugged. "I guess because some girl kept buying us all shots. Who am I to refuse a good drink?"

Puzzling through drunk-speak, Kyo deducted what he meant and then nodded. "And she wasn't trying to sleep with you all?"

Kaoru snorted. "No way. Die maybe, but not the rest of us." He leaned closer to Kyo, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Besides, you know I don't sleep with women."

A smirk slid across the vocalist's lips. "That I know quite well, Kaoru. But thank you for ensuring that I do." He reached out, patting Kaoru's head gently, almost comfortingly. "So... just how drunk are you?"

The guitarist shrugged, shifting on the couch until he was hunkered down a bit more, and then yawned rather loudly. "Hmmm... I think... positively."

Kyo stared at him for a long moment and then rolled his eyes, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Drink your water."

This time he made a face. "But water is gross, Kyo!" The protest was possibly the clearest thing he'd said since he had entered the bus.

"I don't care. Drink it anyway." Kyo gave him a cross look. "I want you to be a bit more sober before..." he trailed off, cheeks flushing a little at how much he'd just let slip.

Kaoru chuckled, opening the water and starting to chug it. He knew well what Kyo wanted. They had an ongoing deal. Whenever he managed to drunkenly wake up the vocalist, he'd do something that would make Kyo just relaxed enough to fall right back into the pit of sleep. It varied from things as simple as a back rub to things as lewd as fucking the hell out of Kyo on whatever surface they could manage to clean off fast enough. It all really depended on Kyo's mood and the amount of alcohol Kaoru had managed to consume on that given night.

Tonight, Kaoru suspected Kyo was leaning more toward something of the sexual nature. After all, he wouldn't have to sober him up for a simple massage or to be tucked in. Silence fell between them as he accepted the third bottle of water from the blonde and started to work his way through it. Kaoru turned, peering over at Kyo, studying him. The other seemed tense, almost pissed off. But there was something about it that seemed more like he was guarding himself than anything else. From what though?

The moment that last bottle of water was gone Kaoru scooted closer to Kyo, almost against his side. "What do I owe you tonight?" he breathed out quietly against his neck.

Kyo didn't pull away, but for a moment he didn't respond, either. After a while, he breathed out an almost troubled sigh. "Do you hate doing this?"

Kaoru blinked. That wasn't at all what he'd expected. Settling back a bit, he gave him a troubled look. "No... why would you think that?"

The younger man shrugged. "I don't know. You know me." And while that would have explained little about anyone else, it explained volumes about Kyo. He was always conflicted, his inner workings telling him things that weren't the truth more often than not.

But Kaoru knew that about Kyo and he just allowed it to be settled that way, shrugging it off and running a hand down the other's arm. "Come on... tell me what you want. I'll do anything tonight."

Kyo's eyes shifted to the side, regarding Kaoru for a long moment before he nodded. "Suck me off." Despite the words being phrased in a manner that didn't leave room for argument, the tone made it clear that he was perfectly okay with Kaoru backing out if he so desired.

But Kaoru wanted anything but to back out. Smirking, he shifted off the couch, coming to kneel in front of Kyo, reaching for the hem of his track pants and slowly pulling them down. Kyo's hips lifted, arching up and allowing the material to migrate down his legs. Without anything further being spoken, Kaoru's fingers wrapped around the vocalist's flaccid length, starting to stroke him into hardness.

Some might have taken it to mean that Kyo didn't really want anything because he wasn't hard yet. But that was never the case with Kyo and Kaoru knew it. He suspected it took a little more effort to make him hard simply because of how much time he spent that way on stage. No one was oblivious to it, it was impossible to be with how obvious Kyo had become in his recent outfits.

Slowly, Kaoru continued coaxing Kyo's body, feeling the velvety flesh start to harden under his touch. Kyo was always so clean, smelled so... inviting. Even now, after he'd been asleep for probably hours, he smelled like he was fresh from the shower. But the more Kaoru thought about it, he realized that even if Kyo smelled like sweat and general tour funk, he'd still smell like heaven to him.

Kyo squirmed around a little before settling, his hips canted slightly toward Kaoru, his breathing faster than usual. He trembled for a moment as that first lick came across the head of his dick. A low moan slipped free of his lips and not a moment later, he had the back of one hand resting over his mouth, a flimsy barrier to keep in any other sounds.

The guitarist's eyes glittered with pleasure as he stared up at Kyo, watching his reaction to that first touch of his tongue. There was no denying that Kyo had been waiting on this; needed it perhaps more than he could really understand. And who was he to deny? He swirled his tongue over the head, moaning quietly as he closed his lips over the head of his cock and sucked.

Kyo let out another quiet sound of pleasure and Kaoru took it to mean he should move on, progress faster. Pulling back, he licked over all of Kyo's length, bathing him in saliva. It always made it easier to give head when the recipient was properly lubricated, a trick Kaoru had learned years ago. Working up more spit, he held it cupped in his tongue just before he plunged down that length, taking almost all of it. The louder sound of Kyo's pleasure encouraged him, making it easy for him to just bob his head, slowly going lower and lower on the other's cock.

It wasn't long before Kyo's hand came down to rest on the back of Kaoru's head. It wasn't a pressuring touch, but one meant more to tell him that he was pleased by what he was receiving. Kyo was rarely a pushy lover and when he was it was usually because Kaoru had been torturing him, denying almost everything he knew Kyo wanted. But not tonight. No... right then, it was an almost silent affair, somehow calm and verging on something more than a simple blowjob.

Kyo's body slowly started to tense, his hips rocking ever so slightly, almost unnoticeably. The guitarist sucked harder, his head moving faster over the other's length. His hand moved down to cup Kyo's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. It wasn't even a few moments before Kyo's fingers tightened in his hair, his back arching as he panted out the other's name, the only warning Kaoru was going to get. It was always that way. Kyo would give him warning, he would ignore it and the vocalist would empty himself deep in the confines of his mouth. And tonight was no different. A few moments passed and then Kaoru felt the twitch of Kyo's cock against his tongue just before the warmth of his spunk hit the back of his throat.

Kaoru moaned softly, stopping his movements to suck hard at Kyo's cock, as if begging it to give him all that it could. After a few sizzling moments, Kyo finally collapsed back against the couch, his breathing harsh and his body spent. The guitarist cleaned him up, gently helping him back into his pants and then stretching up to plant a light kiss on his lips.

Lazily, Kyo blinked at him, his cheeks still flushed with the passion of his release. "Want anything?" he asked softly, more than willing to return anything that Kaoru could possibly want.

But the guitarist shook his head, giving him a little woeful pout. "Drank too much."

Kyo chuckled softly, pushing himself up and skirting around Kaoru. He offered his hand. "What'd I tell you about drinking so much? Booze dick sucks."

Kaoru accepted the hand and allowed Kyo to lead him toward the bunks. He just shrugged, not really feeling like he wanted to talk right then. Kyo paused, pointing at the bunk under his own. "Go to bed, Kaoru." Without even waiting on an answer, he crawled up into his own, falling into the warm bundle of covers and burrowing under. "Night," he muttered, pulling the curtain shut.

For a long moment, Kaoru stood there, smiling at Kyo's bunk. Shaking his head, he crawled into his own bunk, managing to get comfortable. No sooner did he close his eyes than he was out like a light, snoring softly.

In his bunk, Kyo smiled a little at the sounds, closing his eyes and allowing his exhaustion to take over, carrying his thoughts away for another time and another place.

**The End**  



End file.
